- But The Fourth Turned Out Bloody Brilliant -
by Fawkes'Flame123
Summary: Annalisa thought her week would pass as per usual. She was way off. Things just kept going wrong. First was being late for breakfast, second was fighting with one of her best friends, third was agreeing to play a game with Scorpius and those never ended well but the forth turned out bloody brilliant. Next generation. Albus/ OC. Rose/ Scorpius.


[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did no one good would've died. But alas, it's not to be. Anyway, I only own my OC's.

I've got a link to a drawing that I've done that goes along with this fanfic and my others on Albus Severus Potter, on my account on deviantart, just got GothicAngelEyes and you'll see it!

Rightyho, this is all grammar checked and spell checked, but its ten past one in the morning and I'm falling asleep here, so if there are mistakes, they're my fault. Anyways, enjoy!]

* * *

Annalisa Kingston had gotten up thinking that her week was going to be a relatively normal week. Have her lessons, study, have fun with her friends, get up to a prank or two, go to Hogsmeade, drink some butterbeer, Quidditch practice, you know the usual. She couldn't have been more wrong, this week, things just kept going wrong.

**1. Late for breakfast. **

"_Scorp_! Come on, we're already late as it is!" a very annoyed and tired Annalisa Kingston shouted up the stairwell that led up to the boy's dormitories. "Scorps, get your _fat ass down here now_!"

Nearly everyone else had gone down for breakfast and people were even _returning_ back. _That's_ how late they were and Annalisa Kingston was _never_ late. _Never_. She huffed realising there was going to be hardly anything left. Stupid boy, stupid, stupid, stupid boy.

"Are you freaking _kidding_ _me_?" the 6th year muttered to herself and ran a hand through her light brown, caramel, extremely messy and tangled hair in annoyance. Huffing, she pushed her large glasses up her nose and she slumped against the wall while tapped her foot expectantly. Then a second later, she heard the loud footsteps of one of her best friends.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming," Scorpius was repeating as he rushed down the stairs. When he finally came to stand in front of Annalisa, she couldn't hold the glare that was plastered on her face. He looked like a mess. His hair was sticking up all over the place. His uniform was chucked on in a haphazard manner and she was pretty sure _that's_ not how a tie is supposed to look, also, his top was inside out. He rolled his blue eyes at the girl as she burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, Kingston you don't look much better, what's happened to your hair? Got sucked into a hurricane or something? Let's go," he grumbled and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the Gryffindor portrait hole as she chortled about how his top was on inside out and how his tie shouldn't even be called a tie and how his left shoe was barely on his foot and how his trousers were slipping down. He, of course just ignored the girl who was being far too loud for his liking, especially because it was the morning. On the way to breakfast they met many glances, especially towards how Scorpius looked.

Annalisa just couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing all over again, chortling, "he had sex with some girl last night, I found him chucked out of the dormitories like this! He must've been far from pleas –

_"Shut up Annalisa!" _

"No! Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy _HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!"_

"Annalisa, I swear to God, stop it or I'll –

"What? You'll tell your father about this?"

"...I hate you Kingston."

"Aww chucks, Scorpius Malfoy just said that 'he _LOVES_ me!'"

"_No_, I didn't, I _said_ '–

"Oh damn, Scorp one girl at a time! –

"That's it!"

And with that Scorpius grabbed Annalisa's ear and dragged her down the hallway to breakfast with the passing students raising eyebrows at them to which Scorpius replied, "its Anna, she's got mental problems."

**2. Continual arguing with one of her best friends (this hardly happens; it's usually Rose and Scorpius).**

They did manage to get to breakfast and to their surprise there was actually a lot left and an even bigger plus was that Albus was still here sitting with Scott Goyle. Annalisa secretly liked Albus in a way that could not be defined as just 'friendly' feelings. It's not her fault honestly (as she likes to think), who could not fall for the raven black haired boy with his eyes, oh his _eyes_.

Scorpius let go of Annalisa's ear muttering a threat along the lines of, _'you say anything, and I will personally shave your head while you sleep.' _Annalisa in return glared at him and proceeded to make faces behind his back as they walked over to the Slytherin table but when he turned to her, she just smiled.

"Hey guys," Albus greeted, looking up at two of his best friends, having completely missed what had just happened. "You're late, what happened?"

Annalisa was about to say something when Scorpius gave her a stern look that he no doubt had inherited from his father and rolled her eyes but turned to give Albus a tight smile anyway. Albus raised an eyebrow.

"Just over slept," Scorpius replied, looking towards Annalisa. Upon seeing the look on the blonde's face, she rolled her eyes and scoffed, thinking of a sarcastic remark to retort back but faltered as Scorpius' look turned from _'you start joking around and I'll ignore you for days,'_ to _'you start again and I'll kill you,'_ so she just nodded, agreeing with Scorpius. Albus raised both his eyebrows in question at his friends' odd behaviour; they were both giving him tight smiles and looked like they could be wearing straitjackets.

"What's going on guys?" Albus asked his emerald eyes wide with confusion, leaning forwards, "are you guys alight?"

"Yeah fine," Annalisa replied quickly when Scorpius nudged her in the ribs. _Hard_. She nudged him right back.

"Really you look like –

"We're fine Al, let's leave it at that!" Scorpius cut in quickly, getting slightly flustered. Albus drew back putting up his arms in surrender and dropped it.

"You guys can eat here if you want," Scott indicated, deciding to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the friends, "saves you time, instead of going to get food from the Gryffindor table and then coming back here."

"Alright," Annalisa grinned and sat down opposite to two boys. Scorpius joined her and they dug in. Scorpius kept looking around and Annalisa smirked as she watched his eyes flick frequently to the entrance of the Great Hall. He was wondering where Rose was, of course. After a while Scott left to go to the owlery. Scott had become close friends with Albus (not as bromancy as Scorpius and Albus were but still close enough that they'd call each other or owl each other), both of them being in the same house and through Albus, Scott had gotten to know Albus' other friends, Scorpius and Annalisa plus some of his family, Rose and Molly.

"So where's the other two of our group?" Annalisa asked, while biting into a piece of toast, knowing that this would grab Scorpius' attention. And as if on cue, Scorpius snapped his head up.

"They were down here earlier, but Rose said she had to get back quickly for some _'light reading'_ as she says but really it's some old, fat, dusty book she's reading that even the smartest person in the world wouldn't even look at," Albus replied, making both his friends laugh and nod in agreement. "Molly also left a little before you came; she had to help some first years to their classes."

"Oh right," Annalisa nodded, "sorry we were late –

"Anna," Scorpius warned, glaring at the girl next to him as he took a gulp of his orange juice. Annalisa rolled her eyes at the blue eyed blonde.

"What? All I said is that we're 'sorry we were late'!"

"Yeah but you could repeat what you said before!"

"I don't remember what I said before."

"Oh don't play that game, you know what you said, you little liar!"

"Don't take that tone with me Mister –

_"Guys!" _

Both Gryffindors turned to look at their green eyed Slytherin friend, both looking extremely annoyed and flustered, hands mid gestured while the Slytherin just simply stared at them both with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Albus inquired, leaning forwards. Annalisa took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes, pointing a finger at Scorpius.

"_Your_ friend is an absolute imbecile!"

"Oh _I'm_ the _imbecile_?! Well that's rich coming from _you_!"

"_Excuse me?_ What's that supposed to mean?!

"You know what it means!"

"Look, Al, Scorp is a frigid idiot who can't take a joke!"

"Oh _I_ can't take a joke? Look who's talking! And I am _not_ _frigid_!"

Pretty soon, both of them were just shouting over each other trying to get Albus to listen to their story first. Albus on the other hand, just sighed and put his hands to his temples, wondering why he had to make friends with two of the nuttiest people in school.

**3. Agreeing to play a game with Scorpius that could only end in ruin, resulting in her spilling something only she should know and effectively ruining one of the best things she's ever had. **

"Come on we have to play this game, it'll be fun!" Scorpius grinned evilly as he looked up at the girl sitting opposite him as they all sat in a circle near the Blake Lake. Rose rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head. Her cousins Albus and Molly collectively groaned, they knew what was coming, a typical Rose and Scorpius argument. The fifth one of the day to be exact.

"No it will just end up with someone getting hurt."

"And why's that?"

"Because _you're_ involved!"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Annalisa plopped down next to Albus, slightly out of breath. Albus gave her one of his _'Rose and Scorp are at it again'_ looks and she nodded, laughing as she understood. The rest said their hello's or hey's but if you're Rose, your greeting is full out interrogation.

"There you are! Where have you been all day?!" Rose exclaimed, her blue eyes narrowing suspiciously as she questioned the tired girl across from her. Rose probably thought she was pulling some prank or getting into trouble and this time, she actually wasn't. Annalisa and Albus shared a look. Rose was like their school mother at times, honestly.

"I had an essay to do after classes, so sorry I wasn't around much," Annalisa replied, putting her hands up in defence, "honest, I was studying."

"Alright, well you could've joined us earlier, Scorp, Al and I were in the library earlier and Molls dropped in later," Rose replied, giving Annalisa a smile to show that she wasn't accusing her of getting up to no good anymore. Scorpius nodded in agreement from the other side of Albus (Annalisa and Scorpius had pretty much forgotten about their little argument in the morning over nothing) and Molly sat up next to Rose, shaking her head behind Rose, mouthing to Annalisa that if she'd come all she would've done was seen Rose and Scorpius argue, _again_.

"Nah, it's alright, I had to get the essay done," Annalisa shook her head, laughing as she watched Molly mimicking Rose and Scorpius fighting as she twirled some of her ginger hair in one of her fingers. Rose's brow furrowed and quickly looked to Molly, who stopped the mimicking and smiled. Rose just rolled her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Anyway, Scorp was just saying that we should play a game," Albus said, quickly cutting in seeing that if he didn't an argument between Molly and Rose would take place and you never wanted to listen to two Weasley girls fighting. It was worse than a pregnant woman angry.

"Oh," Annalisa raised an eyebrow, eyes flicking to Scorpius, "what kind of game?"

"Truth or dare," Scorpius smirked, "but, it's trickier, if you pick truth you have to spill because you have to take this."

"Scorpius!" Rose shouted indigently, "what are you doing with that?! You could get in so much trouble!

Annalisa ignored Rose's outburst and her fuming glare and took the vial Scorpius was handing her and she raised a dark eyebrow, "why do you have Veritaserum?"

"I stole it obviously," Scorpius smirked, causing Albus to chuckle and Rose to scowl, about to open her mouth to start screaming at Scorpius like she normally did when Annalisa held up her hand. Rose didn't speak but it only made her angrier. She was beet red now. Turning back to Scorpius, Annalisa rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Well, no shit Sherlock, I meant how is it possible for you to have it?" she replied, handing the vial back to her pale friend with a quizzing look.

"I snuck in and took it, I used Al's cloak and just...took it," Scorpius replied smirking, "I know where it's all kept so it was easy enough."

"Scorpius you know how much trouble you could be in –

"Rose, give it a rest would ya?" Albus snapped angrily, "you've been at him all day!"

"Al, you may be okay with Scorpius' stealing and constant trouble making, but I will not stand for it! It's wrong and –

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Rose, just _shut up_!" Molly exclaimed, shooting a frustrated look at her cousin(Molly was so unlike her father it was almost impossible to see how they were father and daughter), "it's a nice day, can't we just enjoy it without you snapping at Scorps?"

"_Fine_," Rose huffed, still fuming and crossed her arms, "but don't expect me to get involved or take any blame when you all get in trouble."

Molly just rolled her eyes as Rose sat back, glaring at each of them in turn.

"Oh come on Rosie, don't be such a spoil sport," Scorpius smiled in his charming way, "have some fun, play with us!"

"No," Rose replied shortly and looked away. Scorpius leaned closer and touched her shoulder gently. Annalisa shared a look with Molly this time. A smirk rose on both of their faces.

"Rosie, come on," Scorpius laughed and tried to catch her eye level. She didn't look at him. In the end he gave up and shrugged it off and turned to the rest grinning.

"Alright, everyone else then up for it?" Scorpius asked, looking around the group. Annalisa could tell that he did really want Rose to join in but there was no point in bothering, she was dead set against it. So, in turn they all nodded. Rose scowled again. They ignored her. She fumed again. Each of them took a sip of the liquid and discarded the bottle.

"Alright so, I'll spin this bottle and then you pick truth or dare," Scorpius instructed as Albus handed him an empty bottle.

'_Don't land on me...'_ The bottle spun and landed on Annalisa. _'Damn it.'_

"Alright so truth or dare?" Scorpius grinned, an evil look in his eyes. _'Well, shit he's up to something...I bet this is payback for before!' _Annalisa thought. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the crazy look in Scorpius' eyes. _'Well, bullocks.'_

"Um, alright, I'll take...truth," she replied sitting up straight, she hated dares and hopefully the truth would just be a silly question... –

"Who do you like in school?"

Damn it. Damn it to hell.

"Umm...," Annalisa tried to lie, she really did but the potion was working. Her heart beat accelerated. Everyone was staring at her even Rose who had a small smile on her face. She couldn't meet any of their eyes; suddenly her converses had become very interesting.

"Ammmnus," she replied, trying to muffle her answer. Scorpius smirked. He knew who it was he was just trying to speed the process along. _'Turnip head,'_ she thought to herself.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that," he grinned and leaned in closer. Annalisa cursed and rolled her eyes at him and looked everywhere else but Albus. She could feel his eyes on her. It was like her skin was burning under his gaze. Oh wait, no she was just blushing like a right fool.

"Ammmus," she repeated, staring at her hands like they'd become the most important thing in the world. _'Hey that's a new scar,'_ she thought. She was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable.

"Anna, I don't think that's even English, repeat it again," Molly insisted with a small grin on her cute freckled face. Annalisa sighed and shook her head in defeat.

"Fine, it's Albus," she said loud enough for everyone to hear. Annalisa turned beet red. Scorpius leaned back satisfied with the answer he got, smirking all the while. Rose, despite her anger was smiling a little. Molly was grinning from ear to ear like a mad woman and Albus...was staring at her with a shocked expression on his face. Annalisa felt like she could die of humiliation.

"Right, well I just remembered, I have to...go," Annalisa said rather awkwardly which was very unlike her, picked herself up and dashed quickly away. '_Why? Why? Why oh why?' _ She'd ruined their friendship she knew it._ 'I'm going to kill Scorpius! Of course Al was looking at me like that! He doesn't feel the same! I mean why would he? I've scared him now! I mean come on he's dashingly handsome with his raven black tousled hair and his green sparkling eyes. He had gotten his father's looks, his troublesome ways from both his brother James, his grandfather James and from Harry himself. He was like Harry in many ways, he could be quiet and thoughtful but he was also like Ginny, confident and ambitious (his Slytherin traits). In a way, he was like both James, his grandfather and brother, and his dad, he had the confidence and flirty side but then in a few seconds it was gone and he was back to being just Al. Cute adorable Al, who doesn't like me! I'm so stupid! Why did you do that Annalisa? Why?!_

_I mean I'm just plain old Annalisa. Just a plain girl from Gryffindor who was far too opinionated for anyone's liking. Sarcastic, snappy and stubborn, I have serious anger issues. I'm way too irrational and impulsive. I'm not exactly a genius, that's Rose. I'm failing Potions and I can't stand Divination. I have more hair than I need. It's all over the place. It's not like __those__ girls' hair, all perfect and neat. I wear big fat dorky glasses. I have bloody braces on my teeth for Merlin's sake! I'm not like __those__ girls, all super skinny with their perfect hair, perfect teeth and skin! So why would he like me back? Well, you've royally screwed this one up, Kingston.' _

**4. Getting into an argument with the one she was avoiding.**

She avoided Albus for a week after that. In fact, she avoided them all. She left really early for breakfast. Got to her classes miles before it started and left as soon as it ended and it was going well, surprisingly. Well, she thought that until she rounded the corner and bumped right into Albus himself. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Annalisa broke the silence.

"I-I have to go," she muttered but Albus wasn't having any of that. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him holding her hands against his chest, stopping her from going anywhere. Annalisa blushed at how close they were. Their bodies were pressed against each other's and Annalisa could feel his breath on her face.

"Oh no you don't you've been avoiding me all week, Annalisa we have to talk," Albus insisted determinedly, his voice was deep and soft in her ear. She blushed even more. Her heart was in her mouth. Her shoes were suddenly very interesting.

"No, we don't," she protested and continued staring downwards. Anger started to boil up inside her. She just wanted to be left alone. _'Why did he even want to speak to me anyway?'_ she thought, _'can't I just be left alone?!'_

"Yes we do!" Albus snapped, getting angrier. Annalisa looked up at him. A small gasp escaped her lips. His green eyes finally met her striking grey-blue ones. Their lips were inches apart. Albus was breathing deeply. She needed to get away before she did something stupid and irrational like she usually did. Like she did when she agreed to play that game with Scorpius, like she did when she over reacted when she had an argument with him that morning, like she did when she ran away from Albus. She had to get away before she let herself get the better of her.

"Albus, for Merlin's sake let me _go_! I have to go, please, just leave it!" she sighed and tried to shrug out of his grip but he instead moved his hands to her shoulders and gripped them firmly, preventing her from moving.

"No, we're going to talk about it," Albus snapped, his green eyes looked her dead in the eye, determinedly. _'Okay, damn that's hot...No, stop it!'_

"Al move," she threatened angrily, "move out of the way."

"No, Annalisa we're going to talk about this, now!" Albus retorted angrily, his voice level raising. Every passing person was looking at them weirdly now.

"What is there to talk about?!" Annalisa exclaimed, "yeah, I like you, you don't feel the same, end of, its fine now can we drop it?"

"Who said I don't feel the same way?"

Well, isn't that interesting? The forth thing to go wrong that week wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
